Attack on Titan X Reader
by NeverExisting
Summary: I just want to spread this story to see if I should continue it or not.


"Huh? Mikasa..." Eren said as he saw his step sister hovering above him. You were beside them but carrying their wood as you looked down at a now awake Eren.

"Let's head back." Mikasa said looking Eren in the eyes as you adjusted the wood piles on your back.

"What am I doing here?" Eren asked and Mikasa stood up looking over at you then back to Eren.

"You're so out of it. Were you sound asleep?" Mikasa asked Eren and he just sat up taking a glance at you then returning his gaze to Mikasa's.

"No... It's just, I feel like I had a really long dream." He said and you sighed quietly approaching them both helping Eren get up.

"What was it about? I can't remember..." He mumbled and then you noticed something as Mikasa came over to you.

"Eren, why are you crying?" You asked quietly getting his attention as Mikasa looked at him concerned.

"I don't know." He whispered and you sighed shaking your head.

"Whatever, we need to get going before your mother yells at us for being late." You said and Mikasa grabbed Erens hand helping him stand up.

"I agree, no reason to ponder on something you don't remember." Mikasa said and you nodded with a slight cough.

"Alright, (Name) do you need me and Mikasa to help you carry the wood?" Eren offered and you shook your head.

"No need to, I can carry it." You said and he nodded as Mikasa walked beside you and Eren walked a little a head.

"I know you are older (Name), but you should let us work too." Mikasa said quietly and you sighed then turned to look down at her.

"I know, but I don't want you both to strain yourselves." You said and she nodded with a rare smile she gave out.

"Nice to know you care." She said and you nodded before looking forward again. They were 9 years old, and you were 14, only a five year age difference but you still took it apon yourself to make sure they don't hurt themselves. As you all started to walk into town you pulled Mikasa closer to you and pulled Eren back since he was in front.

"Don't separate, you need to be careful there are people that do bad things to children." You warned and they both nodded before Eren shrugged your hand off of his shoulder but still walking beside you.

"I am not a little kid anymore! So don't treat me like one." He said and you rolled your eyes but kept an eye on him.

"She never said you were a kid Eren, she is only protecting us." Mikasa spoke up and you rubbed her shoulder lightly as Eren rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I was crying." He said and you smirked inwardly.

"Why would we ever do such a thing, that would hurt your 'manly' bubble." You said putting air quotations around the word manly causing Mikasa to giggle.

"You guys." Eren said and Mikasa looked at him with a blank face.

"We won't... But if you're crying for no reason, why not have your dad check you over?" She asked and you nodded in agreement.

"No way! I can't tell my dad about it." He whispered to us and you nodded but then someone started to speak to you guys.

"What are you crying over, Eren?" Hannes asked and you looked at him with a glare, his face was tinted red meaning he was drinking.

"Hannes!" Eren said looking up at the man who was talking to you all.

"Did Mikasa get mad at you for something, or maybe (Name)? You know (Name) is way scarier than Mikasa right?" He said leaning over you guys as you just glared at him.

"Why would that make me cry? And you stink of alcohol!" Eren said stepping away as you stepped in front of Eren and Mikasa so you were a wall between the men that were now laughing.

"Oh, come on..." One said taking a swig of beer.

"Why do you guys keep drinking? That doesn't leave a good example for your character and everyone will doubt the Garrison!" You spoke up and Hannes looked down at you backing up.

"Well we can have a little fun can't we? Why don't you all join us, care for a swig?" He asked and Eren looked up at him confused.

"But, aren't you on watch?" He asked and you sighed wanting to go.

"Yup! Watching the old gate we are, thirsty work it is, a little nip now and again keeps us all on our courage for a spell! Perks of being a guard eh?" He said and you glared at him.

"Actually, alcohol makes you dehydrated, so I suggest you stop before you get yelled at by your commanding officer, besides, if they were to find you drunk they would relieve you from duty for a while, and since you are drunk you are not in your right mind meaning you can hurt the Garrison Regiment from hurting someone on accident and people finding you drunk wouldn't help that either." You said and Hannes laughed.

"(Name) you have always been the smart one haven't yah!" He said going to pat you on the head but missed because you backed up.

"Well, how does he expect to fight when he is so loose on his feet!?" Eren asked looking up at you then at Hannes who looked shocked.

"Huh, now why on Earth would I have to fight?" He asked and you rolled your eyes waiting for Eren to start ranting again.

"Why do you think!? What if they brake through the walls? We would be sitting ducks on your watch!!" He yelled and you caught a few glances from people passing by causing you to look over at Mikasa who noticed as well.

Eren, kid, could you please use your inside voice." Hannes asked rubbing his head from the volume of his voice.

"Heh heh, the docs kid got some fire in him." A man said approaching you all. Mikasa held onto your hand while you grabbed Eren.

"Listen, the only thing that those things has done to the wall for the past 100 years has scratch at it, I have a feeling that if they get their big heads to do something else we would be more then ready for them." He said and you rolled your eyes. He has no idea what he is talking about.

"A feeling!? What have any of you done to be ready for them!? Dad says that you have to stay sharp!" Eren said pushing your hand away making your grip on Mikasa tighten getting annoyed on how he is acting.

"Ahh good doctor Jeager, yeah well, can't argue with a man who single handedly spared us from the plague. Thing is he is talking about his scalpel, what we do isn't as half as important." He said and set his hands on his hips looking back behind him.

"Hey, no disrespect for your father but a soldiers time beyond the wall kind of tends to put the whole issue into a different perspective, you see him groving around out their mindless, dead eyed, sort of like (Name) over here but they seem to have it worse." He said looking back at you all.

"Wait a minute, it seems to me that you don't think that they are all that dangerous." Eren said and Mikasa pulled on your shirt making you realize how tight you were holding her. You loosened your grip automatically and started to rub slight circles on her knuckles a way to tell her that you are sorry.

"Yeah." Hannes said simply and Eren glared at him.

"Oh great! Then at least have the decency to stop calling yourself the Garrison, people might get the wrong idea!" He said and you sighed crossing your arms and throwing your head back lazily.

"Haha good point, look at it this way huh, if the Garrison is actually doing what the people think we are then we're up a creek." He said and looked down and looked you in the eyes then looked back at Eren.

"Personally I take a lot of stocking in being called a freeloader, means things are good it's how I can measure peice of mind." He said and Eren clenched his fist making you look down at him emotionless.

"We are going now." You said grabbing him by the back of his shirt and walking home.

"Let go of me! I am not a little kid that you can just drag around!!" He yelled hitting your arm making you stop and look at him.

"Then stop acting like a brat, just because you don't get your way doesn't mean that the person is wrong, I will put you in your place if I have to." You said and Eren was taken aback before hardening his look.

"Oh yeah! You probably can't even make a bruise on me!" He yelled and your look hardened as you threw him against a wall. He gasped and started coughing as you let go of Mikasa bending down to his level.

"There is someone that will be stronger then you, even if your are the strongest person in the world there will always be someone above you, you keep acting like you are now you will be at the bottom of the list, now get up." You said and stood up grabbing Mikasa's hand who looked down at Eren with no concern. She knew that you were the person to put someone in the right place, even the most stubborn people. Eren walked beside you holding your hand like you did Mikasa and started to walk to his house. It was quie ,on the way up the hill but the silence was broken by Mikasa.

"Eren, you should let this Scout Regiment thing go." She said looking down and you sighed.

"Seriously? Why does everybody think that they are a joke?" He asked looking over at her and she turned her gaze to look at him.

"What people think about them isn't really the issue." She said and then you all heard the bell ring causing you to look up at it.

"Perfect timing, their back! We can make it if we hurry!" He said and tried to run but you held tightly onto his hand.

"I don't think that is wise with out your mother knowing." You said and he looked back at you with a pleading look.

"Please! Only this once!" He said and Mikasa nudged you. You looked back at Eren with a sigh.

"Fine, but only this once." You said and he yelled out of excitement and started to run towards the entrance of the wall. You picked up Mikasa since she was in a dress and didn't want her to fall.

"(Name), how are you so strong?" She asked and you looked at her with a rare smile.

"I do a lot of work when I am not with you guys." You said simply and she nodded as you followed after Eren quickly not wanting to lose him.

"Ah, can't see squat!" Eren muttered as you ran behind the people to find two boxes. Eren jumped on the bigger one while you set Mikasa on the smaller one. You then looked around at what you saw only for you to sigh inwardly. You saw a blond man known as Erwin Smith look towards you. When he saw the look on Erens face he turned away only to take a side glance at you as you looked at the losses. Your eyes widened slightly when you saw the look on the peoples faces.

'Looks of terror, gulit, sadness, anger, they are all there.' You thought as you just looked at them with nothing shown on your face, no trace of emotion. You heard people whispering about how bad this expedition was than compared to the others. The look on the commanders face told you a lot, but the thing you saw first was guilt.

"He blames all the deaths on himself." You said causing Eren and Mikasa to look at you.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked as you stared forward at the passing soldiers.

"The commanders have choices, and the people who follow those choices believe in their commanding officer, if all goes right, they praise the commander, but if all goes wrong they doubt him. The commander of the Survey Corps has the biggest weight on his shoulders because he will be sending people to their deaths, he won't be sure if they come back to their happy families or not come back at all." You said slowly looking at the people's faces.

"Oh." Eren said quietly looking at the commander who was being thrown looks by the citizens.

"Moses! Moses! Beg your parden but where is my son? He should be with you all, oh please tell me he made it!" The women said grabbing onto the commanders cape looking up at him. You sighed and looked down before looking back up to Eren and Mikasa.

"You two don't need to see this, let's go." You said pulling Mikasa off of the box with Eren who had wide eyes.

"I wish I had better news, give it to her." You heard Shadis say and you watched as you walked away from the scene since you were tall enough. The women was given an arm causing you to stop in place.

"I'm sorry, it's all that was left of him." He said looking down at the women making you feel pity for her. She fell to the ground sobbing with the commander knealing down in front of her.

"He-he did good yes? H-he was brave, tell me my soon stood his ground to the bitter end that his death ment something!?! Tell me his sacrifice gave us a better chance!!" She yelled looking up at the taken aback commander. Eren stood in place listening to what the women was saying with Mikasa who looked shocked.

"He was brave! But... His sacrifice ment nothing, so were all our losses its ever the same." He said and closed his eyes tightly and started shouting.

"THE DAY WAS LOST! WE HAVE NOTHING! YOUR SON DIED BECAUSE OF ME, I SENT HIM TO HIS DEATH! I SENT ALL OF THEM TO THEIR DEATHS!! AND THERES NOTHING TO SHOW FOR IT, ALL OF IT ABOUTS TO NOTHING!!!" He yelled having tears run down his face as you tched.

'That weight on his shoulders is to much for him to carry, this is what happens.' You thought as Mikasa and Eren looked at you.

"(Name) what did you see?" Mikasa asked and you looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Nothing, nothing at all." You lied and she nodded and you heard a man grunt in front of you causing you to look in that direction to see Eren with a stick, hitting the man.

"You little punk!" The man said and you rolled your eyes going to grab him but Mikasa stopped you.

"Let me put him in his place this time." She said and you nodded letting her grab the back of Erens collar and dragging him down an alleyway.

"Ah, what are you doing!? Let me go!" Eren grunted as he got dragged by Mikasa with you following with your hands in your pockets.

"Yeah that's right! You better run!!" The man shouted and you ignored him as you walked behind Mikasa with a blank stare.

"Alright I get it! Stop already!" Eren yelled struggling in Mikasa's grasp.

"Ahh!" Eren shouted as he was thrown against a wall like you did to him earlier.

"So, are you bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts." Mikasa asked and Eren sat up looking at her shocked.

"Let's just get home before mom starts to worry." He said quietly standing up and you nodded walking towards their house.

"Why do you guys keep throwing me against walls?" Eren asked rubbing his back and you just looked back at him.

"You need to learned to be put in your place, and I find discipline with pain is the best way to get someone to listen, you don't listen the first time it gets worse, when you know you should stop talking but don't it makes it worse, don't attack people verbally when you know you can't beat them physically, you will just dig a pit for yourself." You said and he looked down thinking.

"How do you do it? Stay all calm?" He asked and you sighed.

"It's who I am, getting angry just makes it worse, that is why I have to stay calm." You said and then handed Mikasa and Eren their wood.

"Either way, I have to get going to my house, wouldn't want to be late." You said and they nodded before Mikasa gave you a small hug which you returned.

"Take care of him when I am not with you." You whispered in her ear and she nodded as you patted her back giving her a light kiss on the head. She nodded as you went the opposite direction from the two since your house was about 2 miles away. You waved back at them and when they were out of sight you sighed walking into an alleyway.

"Nice one brat, but those kids are getting in the way." Your step father said as he slammed you against the wall, hard.

"What do you want now old man?" You asked shoving him away from you while putting your hands in your pockets.

"Now now, is that a way to treat your dear old father?" Kenny asked and you chuckled.

"Step dad, we are not related now get that through your thick scull." You said and he laughed lightly with a smirk.

"Well still, I count you as a daughter." He said and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh I am so honered, now what do you need Kenny? More blood for me to spill?" You asked and he laughed.

"You know me to well, but I am here to warn you and give you this." He said gesturing to the gear that was by his feet.

"Oh yeah? What are you warning me about?" You asked and he gestured to the wall.

"A big ass titan is gonna brake the damn wall, and I thought I would warn you because I still need you." He said and you uncrossed your arms bending down into a crouching position to look at the gear.

"And how would you know that? Never mind, you have your ways." You said and he chuckled handing you a plain black handled kinfe with his name engraved in it.

"Here kid, it's my own knife that I have had since I was a boy." He said and you took it and saw that it was very sharp.

"Why are you giving these things to me?" You asked and he bent down draping an arm over your shoulder.

"I am not going to be seeing you for a while, bit I will be sending letters to you, but there is a slight problem." He said and you looked over at him to see him looking down at you.

"A couple years back, I trained someone named Levi Ackerman, I trained him everything I knew, but I left him making him pissed so I don't want him to know that you know me." He said and you nodded standing up.

"Okay, why do I need to be careful around him?" You asked and he sighed sitting down with you.

"He is an Ackerman, just like me, and just like your little friend, the Ackerman family served for the king back a long time ago, but not even the Ackerman family could be controlled by the king, that is why there are not as many as there were back then." He said and you nodded.

"So, Levi unlocked his power like you said you did then?" You asked and he shook his head.

"Not sure myself to be honest, haven't seen the miget for years but I think he would have by now." He said and looked up at the sky.

"He is in the Survey Corps though, I know that." He said and you nodded but felt like Kenny was not telling you something.

"What aren't you telling me? You seem, uneasy." You said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I am, but you will figure it out in the future." He said standing up and dusting his behind before giving you a hand up.

"Okay, but one more question before you go." You said and he looked down at you waiting.

"Am I stronger then Levi?" You asked and he laughed.

"I don't know kid, you will have to find out when you meet him, but I want you to keep training." He said and you nodded before you were pulled into a hug and got a kiss on your head.

"You do know that I count you as a daughter right?" He asked and you nodded.

"Yeah I know, you practically raised me so why wouldn't you?" You said and he chuckled letting go of you.

"Well I best get going now, just do some good with that gear will ya and don't go dying on me." He said and you nodded.

Yeah I am not that easy to kill." You said and he laughed before leaving you again. Once you knew he was gone you looked down at the knife he gave you then at the gear.

"Man I hate the man but can't help but think of him as a father." You whispered as you strapped yourself in the gears and put the black cloak he gave you to cover it.

'Better go and watch over Mikasa, Eren, and Armin, can't have them dying.' You thought as you put on yourmaskthat you used when doing Kenny's bids.

'Most likely by the stairs that leads towards the water I am guessing, that is where they usually hang out.' You thought and ran through the alleyways quietly not making a sound. Once you made it to where you thought they were you hugged the wall closing your eyes to listen to their conversation.

'Ah, to many people talking that I can't hear what they are saying.' You thought but didn't move from your spot.

"Why did the wind stop suddenly." You whispered until you heard a loud bang and it felt like an earthquake just happened as people were launched losing balance and falling onto the ground. You balanced yourself on the wall then you were quick to look from where that sound came from. You weren't able to see anything so you climbed onto the roof to see what was happening only for your eyes to widen in shock. There was a red hand on the top of the wall. Your eyes widened when you saw the head come up over the wall and look down at you all. Everyone was frozen with fear. You knew you wouldn't be able to make it to the wall to try and delay the attack but you thought that you could at least do something.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE TO THE BOATS WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!" You shouted and it seemed like that worked because people started screaming and running to where you told them. The titan kicked a hole in the wall making your eyes widen. You looked around and shot your gear as fast as you could.

"Watch out!" You shouted as you tackled a family of three out of the way from a boulder that would've crushed them.

T-thank you!" The father said and you got off of them and lifted them up so they were on their feet.

"Get to the boats you will be safe!" You said and they nodded as they ran in that direction.

"But what about you!?" The little girl shouted and you looked at the family with a blank stare that they could only see through your mask.

"Well, I can't just sit back and watch people die now go!!" You shouted as you shot yourself onto one of the building only for your eyes to widen.

"TITANS ARE INTHE WALLS GODS HELP US!!" Someone shouted and you looked to where the hole was.

"Erens mother!" You yelled as you shot your gear as fast as you could to where they were.

'No no no, this isn't happening!' You thought as you saw a titan approaching Erens house. You looked and saw Eren and Mikasa in the arms of Hannes as he ran away. Your eyes hardened as you saw the titan dig through the debris and pull out the body of Karla Jeager.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!!" A child screamed aloud from the opposite direction causing you to look with wide eyes. You were torn between two.

"I can't save both at once." You whispered as your eyes hardened closing them then opening them. You turned the opposite direction to the little girl, you had to.

Don't worry I got you!" You said as you cut the nape of the titan and caught the girl mid air. She gripped onto you tightly crying.

"M-my m-mommy and d-daddy! I don't k-know where th-they are!" She said and you looked around and nodded.

"I will keep you safe until they find you alright?" You said and she nodded as she gripped onto your neck as you put her on your back.

"Hold on tight, I am going to get you to the boats where your family might be." You said and she nodded as her grip on you tightened giving you the signal to start shooting off. You were quick and swift above the buildings approaching the boats where you saw a lot of people. But before you could make it your wire was pulled back by a strong force that launched you into a building with you holding onto the girl tightly taking all of the blow as you hit a wall with a grunt.

"Oi, you okay?" You asked the little girl quietly and she nodded looking up at you as you leaned against the wall.

"Y-yeah, I am fine." She whispered and you nodded standing up before hearing another rumble.

"We are going to get killed, aren't we?" The little girl asked as you looked out the window.

"Tch, I don't go down so easily." You said and she sighed sadly before walking over to you and grabbing your hand with her small one.

"I-I am afraid, o-of dying." She said as tears came out of her eyes. You looked down at her then sighed bending down to her level.

"Everyone is, even if they say the aren't they don't know until they are on the brink of dying, hell, I say I am not afraid of anything when in reality I am a scared but just don't show it." You said and tipped her head up since it was looking at the ground.

"My name is (Name), what's yours?" You asked and she looked at you with a small but sad smile.

"Alex." She said and you nodded. She then reached up and took off your mask to reveal your face.

"You are really pretty, why do you wear a mask?" She asked and you chuckled while putting your hand up to your lips.

"It's a secret, no one is allowed to know, but I think we have rested for a little, let's get you on a boat." You said and she nodded as she hopped on your back as you looked out the window.

"I will be careful that nothing gets us, I was distracted." You said and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I trust you." You heard her say and you nodded putting your mask back on.

"Alright hold on tight!" You said as you shot out of the building you were in. You knew there were going to be titans and you saw three of them. You weeved through them as fast as you could dodging the titans hands that reached for you both. When you made it out of the titans ways you landed on the ground sucking in a slight breath because your back still hurt from the impact. You pushed through many people and ended up getting Alex on a boat with you staying behind.

"What about you?!" She shouted and you just put a finger up to where your lips would be.

"I belong out here, and no one can change that, I am built for battle." You yelled and she nodded but looked frightened for you as you ran the opposite direction of the boats.

'People are scared, there must be people inside of buildings." You thought as you surveyed the area from above to see some movement in a buildings window. You shot your wires in the wall of the building and knocked on the window letting yourself in. You saw a mother with her baby huddled in a corner hiding and frightened.

"Don't worry I am here to get you both to the boats where you will be safe." You said helping the mother up who nodded.

"T-hank you s-so much!" She said and you nodded before gesturing to your back.

"I am doing what I think is right, now get on I will get you both safely to the boats." You said and she nodded getting onto your back with her arms wrapped around your neck with you holding her baby.

"Hold on tight I don't want you to fall and get hurt." You said and she nodded as you jumped out of the window making it to the boats quickly. Once you set the women down on the ground you handed her her baby and she looked at you.

"T-there are p-people i-in the h-houses near mine t-that are t-to scared to g-get out." She said and you nodded.

"Oi! You and you come with me we're getting people!" You shouted grabbed the shoulders of two Garrison men who looked down at you with fright.

"Are you crazy!? Here is the safest place!" One shouted and you brought him down to your level glaring at him.

"Exactly, this is where the citizens should be now get your lazy ass out there and help me evacuate people." You said and he gulped but nodded as the two of them followed you.

"Alright you two take that building I will take this one, we are looking for survivors!" You said and they nodded jumping through broken windows as you did the same.

"Anybody in here!?" You yelled and you heard rustling from the floor below you. You walked down the stairs to see a family of five with a dog.

"Are you guys alright?" You asked and they nodded.

"Alright don't worry I will make sure you all get to the boats saftely." You said and the man spoke up.

"M-my w-wifes leg has been crushed and my daughter broke her leg." He said and you nodded.

"Alright I will carry the mother you carry your daughter you two stay will us and make your dog keep quiet." You said and the two boys who nodded as you all ran out of the house. You were met with the two soldiers who had 2 little girls and a women.

"You two stay with us, we are going in a group so we don't risk losing someone." You said and they both nodded as the bigger man pulled something out of the bag he had.

"We found flares from other soldiers that are dead, we can use these to call for more people." He said and you shook your head making the one of the left speak up.

"Why not!?" He asked and you started walking.

"Because there are more people at the boats meaning that the titans will be attracted there more so they need the soldiers they can get there." You said and they nodded understanding. You then heard someone slam their door open and join your group.

"You guys have no idea how relieved we are, everyone come out!!" The man yelled and 10 more people came out of the houses making your eyes widen slightly.

"Alright! You two one stay in the front one in the back! I will be above to see if there are any titans around and clear the path! All citizens stay in a group, don't speak and trust us!" You ordered and everyone nodded. You gave the wife to a man and flew yourself up onto a roof walking on it looking around.

Alright everyone turn right there are two titans a head!" You said and they all did as told. Some of the men had weapons themselves but no gear. Then you stopped, something felt wrong.

"GET DOWN ALL OF YOU!!" You yelled as an aberrant came flying over head missing you as it hit a building destroying. The people screamed with the men in front of the wives and children protectively.

"You two get those people to the boat as fast as you can I will distract them at all cost!!" You shouted to the Garrison soldiers who looked shocked at what you said.

"But what about you!? You can't defeat an abberant by yourself only humanities strongest can!!" The tall one shouted and you looked down at them.

"Saving 17 lives is more important than 1 now go!!" You yelled and they nodded. But the tall one chucked the bag full of flares at you just in case.

"Good luck! We believe in you!!" The two soldiers shouted with the people and you didn't reply as you turned your attention to the abberant that was looking at the people.

"Oi! Shit for brains your attention is over here!!" You yelled jumping down in front of the titan not blinking an eyelash. It turned it's attention to you then opened its mouth moving quickly by launching its self at you. But you were faster as you stuck your hook in it's head going over it's head to kill it but it turned around quickly so it faced you. You had the same face as you quickly pulled out a loaded flare gun and shot it in the titans face making it blind as you spun your body around the titan quickly and sliced the nape. You landed on the roof panting slightly before seeing a flare go off not to far from you.

"The group." You muttered as you quickly shot yourself over there to see them surrounded by two titans. They all looked horrified as the men in the Garrison were shaking. You jumped off of the roof as one of the titans were going to grab one of the citizens bit you came from about and killed them both in a split second. (Like Levi did when saving Armin and Eren in Trost, sorry couldn't get the URL). You landed on the ground and looked back at the people.

"Everyone get to the boat now the path is clear!" You yelled and they all nodded and started to run with you watching over them just in case. They made it to the boats just in time as the soldiers were starting to shoot cannons at the titans that were coming towards the gate. You crossed the path killing a titan and landing on a roof missing a cannon ball.

"Hell who are they aiming for me or the damn titans?" You mumbled as you got the attention if some of the Garrison.

"Hold your fire! They are killing them more then we can shoot! Protect the citizens!" One shouted but some stayed on the cannon as you kept killing them.

'Damn, last pair of swords, I can't keep this up much longer.' You thought as you killed another and landing on the roof with a wince. You think you broke a few ribs from that wall.

"Start shooting again and someone give them more supplies!! They are coming for us!!" A man shouted and you flew yourself quickly to the Garrison taking the supplies you needed. But you only had time for swords because more titans kept coming and coming.

"Get out there! We need you!" The man that was drinking on the job earlier said and you glared at him grabbing him by the shirt.

"I am doing my damn best! But you all almost hit me with a damn cannon ball! Now don't yell at me again!" You shouted shoving him away and going back out on the roof killing two more titans.

"Keep firing the cannons more are coming and aim!!" He shouted as you killed another but you started to get tired as dots started to cover your vision.

'Stay awake, the people need it.' You thought as you killed another two then fell on the roof.

"What the hell are you doing!? Keep fighting the people need it!!" He shouted and you nodded gripping onto your ribs as they were starting to bleed more and more.

"Yeah yeah I get it." You muttered as you forced yourself to stand and adjusted your mask. You then heard a bang causing you to turn around and see the gate closing.

"What do you think you are doing we still have people!!?!" You shouted killing another titan but you couldn't hear them as you were already done with 3 swords making you glare slightly.

"We can't risk letting the titans in! We wouldn't have enough supplies if the people had to move beyond the next wall!" You heard a soldier shout and you just glared killing another titan. You then heard, bangs, like heavy footsteps.

"What the hell?" You asked as your eyes widened turning to the direction of the sound only for your eyes to widen.

"CANNONS!!" The man shouted and you stopped for a split second only to go into action.

'It has armor around it, so the red parts are the ones without armor.' You thought and loaded two flare guns but took out your swords going in front of it quickly.

"Kill it!!" The man shouted and you gulped but twists your sword around. You went in front of its face again but stayed there looking into it's eyes.

"You're a human in there!? Right!? Why the hell are you doing this!?" You shouted but pulled away when the hand came to swat you. You landed on the back of the hand and pulled out your flares quickly and shot them into its eye sockets making it cover its eyes with one hand while the other that had you on was moving quickly making you fly off only for you to catch yourself and move out of the way from a cannon ball. You went to shoot after it but when you did you were grabbed mid air by an aberrant by it's hands.

"ARE THEY DEAD!?" A man shouted as they all started to run to the gate that was closing. Not even a second later you cut the fingers of the titan off charging after the other titan. But you couldn't do anything as you collapsed onto the roof gritting your teeth as you were shakily holding your stomach that now had more broken ribs.

"N-N-no, the gate." You whispered as you saw the titan run through it and make a hole in it.

"God damnit! I failed." You whispered as you clutched onto your ribs tightly standing up shakily.

"You didn't fail for what I am concerned." Someone said from behind you as they lifted you up.

"Eh, fuck off Kenny, I thought you left." You said quietly as he changed you out of what you were wearing quickly and jumped down disposing of your gear but hiding your mask and cape in his jacket.

"Tch, you actually think I would leave you here knowing this would happen? Hell no." He said as he jumped into a boat without anyone seeing and set you on the ground.

"Well, I am grateful for you giving me those things." You said and he nodded as he tipped his hat down so the people passing didn't see his face.

"No problem kid, but seriously, I am going to leave when we get to Trost, I have business." He said and you nodded and started to close your eyes before he smacked your head lightly.

"Oi! Who am I going to give you to and explain about your wounds?" He asked and you opened your eyes looking up at him.

That little girl I saved, she knows what I look like and she would be happy to take care of me I think." You said and he nodded. But when you were going to fall asleep again he smacked your head.

"What the hell do you want Kenny?" You asked and he just laughed.

Nothing I just like annoying you, but get some sleep, you did a lot for your age in just one day." He said and you nodded as you felt a jack being draped over you and you having your head rest on his lap. You didn't smile, nor did you frown, but you can say one thing, that you could've done better than what you did today.


End file.
